


Silence Is A Scary Sound

by falloutmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmoose/pseuds/falloutmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy had slipped into a dark time, murderous and full of rage. Can Michael help bring her out of her turmoil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is A Scary Sound

Sammy hated what she had become. Hated what she was doing. Morally, it was wrong. Killing was wrong. The body count was now up to around 75 people, several innocent people made up that number. Sad fact is, Sammy had become nothing more than a soulless killer. She snapped. Her snapping point was probably at the 20 mark. 55 people after than and she’s now just a bloody mess. Skipping from motel to motel. Killing everyone in her wake.   
Despite hating what she was doing, her human side, stuck inside this monster, screaming for release, she couldn’t stop. All emotion was switched to zero, except for anger, which was turned all the way up to 11, vengeance too. Her human side was numbed, tranquillised. 

She hacked at the human’s neck, blood spraying over her, a sick, twisted smile etched on her face. Eyes dark, almost black, like her pupil was taking over her iris. She dropped the body to the floor, the sound of it hitting the floor would be enough to turn anyone’s stomach. Not Sammy’s though. It only made her smile more. She looked at the machete in her hand and chuckled darkly as she raised it to hack at the body more, but that didn’t happen. Her vision fell blurry, a sharp pain ran through her head and she lost balance, falling onto the floor screaming. 

\----

Sammy sat bolt upright, eyes darting around the room, her hair sticking to her face. Her body shook and she hugged her knees to her chest. Michael was soon in the room, gathering her up in his arm protectively. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Sammy stayed quiet, she didn’t move, didn’t cling to the man, didn’t cry and after a few minutes, Michael pulled back to look at her, his soft, grey eyes searching her over for wounds..

The past few months had been rough. Michael had heard that Sammy was found, drugged and beaten, left for dead in a warehouse, next to her latest victim. When he finally reached her location, her skin was cold, blood had dried on her clothes and body, she was barely breathing. He scooped her up and, instead of taking her to a hospital, knowing she’d hate that more if she woke up, he took her to the cabin they once shared, called home. He gave her as much medical treatment as he could, setting up fluids to replace what she’d lost due to dehydration, he cleaned her up, got her into warm, clean clothes and settled her on his bed. The wait for he to wake up spanned four days. She’d wake up for a few minutes every couple of hours, terrified, disorientated before slipping back into unconsciousness.   
Michael only questioned her when she was more coherent. But she said nothing. Not a word. She was completely mute. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know if she couldn’t talk at all or was just choosing not too. It was the latter of the two and despite his best efforts, she hadn’t said a word in the two and half months she’d been in the cabin. 

As he held her, he stroked her back gently, rocking slightly in an attempt to soothe her. He’d worked out pretty quickly that her 3am wake up calls were due to crippling nightmares. He’d seen it before. Two years prior, and he’d comforted her then. 

“I’ll get you some water.” He spoke softly, his usual gravely tone was gone, replaced by one of complete care and genuine concern for the young female hunter. He left the room for only a few minutes before retuning and setting the glass of water on the nightstand. Sammy, by this time, was sitting cross legged on the bed, the sheets screwed up at the bottom of the mattress, and she stared blankly at the wall. Michael gathered up the sheets and threw them into the laundry basket, he knew they’d be damn from sweat, an occurrence for more than half the days in a week, he’d learned quickly. He grabbed clean sheets from the cupboard and laid them at the foot of the bed before taking a seat beside Sammy. 

“You’re don’t have to talk but please, drink the water.” He said, his hand reaching for the glass and holding it in front of her. Without a word she took it, drinking from it in such a fashion that, if Michael didn’t know better, would suggest she hadn’t had a drop of liquid for days. She placed the now empty glass on the table and returned to staring lifelessly at the wall.   
Michael frowned, his eyes glassing over, the emotion had eaten away at him, which was a feat considering he was an archangel. God’s most powerful weapon, brought to sudden emotional turmoil by his friend, the one person in the entire world that understood him, cared for him way back when. The one person who he’d fallen in love with and the very person who had broken his heart. So why did he still care? He cared because no matter what happened, he’d always love Sammy. Always. And the feeling was reciprocated. But at this very moment, nothing was getting through to Sammy. His attempts to get her to talk about what happened were in vain. 

“Sammy..talk to me. Please.”

Silence echoed deafeningly around the room and he sighed, looking down at the floor sadly.

“I love you Sammy.” He whispered, a tear falling free from his eye and dripping onto the carpet. His emotions finally breaking the surface but instantly being over looked when Sammy’s hand touched his, her fingers tentatively stroking over his as she locked them together. Michael watched silently, this was progress and he didn’t want to say or do anything to ruin it. Eventually, though, he squeezed her hand gently, Sammy tensed, her eyes closing. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s over. It’s over. You’re safe.” He spoke comfortingly, hoping to coax her into opening up. In the time she’d been here, she hadn’t once reached out for him, even when he hugged her, she’d just sit limply in his arms, against him or on his lap. He gave her hand another soft squeeze, and she responded, a squeeze for a squeeze if you like. Sammy still didn’t say a word, but she’d shuffled closer to the angel, so close that his body heat had made her skin prick with goosebumps, his temperature a welcoming warmth against her own cold, damp skin. 

She bought her other hand up to the back of his neck and looked at him, her eyes, still pale in colour, the whites, mottled red from days upon days of sleep deprivation, yet she still didn’t speak, what happened next was beyond comprehension in her own mind.   
Raw emotion coursed through her, like lightening would upon striking. She got to her knees and crushed her lips against his, and, instead of pushing her away, like he should, because to anyone else, it would seem like he was taking advantage of her vulnerable state, he kissed back, gasping softly against Sammy’s soft, needy lips. 

Soon, Sammy was pushing Michael gently back on the bed and moving to straddle his hips. He let her, wanting her to feel completely comfortable and in control. Their lips never parted except when Sammy removed Michael’s tshirt. She dropped it aside, her hands spreading over his chest in a single loving movement. Michael looked up at her, his hand coming up to push back a few stay hairs from her face before he rose up and kissed her tenderly, every movement telling her everything she needed to know. 

Clothing was shed, slowly, emotion was running high, Michael placed kisses across Sammy’s chest, his hands gently cupping her breasts as Sammy slowly slid down onto his cock, a soft moan leaving her lips, feeling full from his length. After a few, silent, unspoken words, Sammy started rocking her hips back and forth, Michael gasped against her skin before their lips connected, a passionate kiss was shared between the two, one that was full of love, from both sides.   
Sammy was the first to break the kiss, pressing her forehead to his and moaning softly, quietly, her eyes fluttering closed. Michael knew she was close, so, slowly, he held her hips, holding her still, his cock buried deep inside her as he lifted her slightly only to lower her down onto the bed. He looked at her, checking for any signs she didn’t want this, but she looked back at him, her pupils blown wide with lust, so he took that as a sign to move, slowly fucking her into complete bliss.   
They were so perfectly in tune that they came together, shuddering against each other, lips pressed together in a messy kiss.

In the blissful state of post orgasmic glow, Michael held Sammy close, his fingers stroking through her hair softly, comfortingly. His chest rose and fell calmly, he was relaxed, and he knew, from the weight of the body he held onto, that Sammy was too.   
As he glanced at her, he noticed that she was looking at him, her lower lip held between her teeth in thought, so he smiled a little and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I..I love you too.” Sammy’s first words in almost three months rang throughout the otherwise quiet air.


End file.
